<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BTS -Anniversary Present (Jungkook x Young-soon) by Insfiringyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750413">BTS -Anniversary Present (Jungkook x Young-soon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou'>Insfiringyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Masterlist [119]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lingerie, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains: Smut. Dirty Talk. Lingerie. 5 year anniversary. Mentions of Suga x Jeong-sun.</p><p>Set shortly after Jungkook’s part in ‘They Celebrate Valentine’s Day’</p><p>As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed ejaculation/things not going perfectly during sex and foreplay. </p><p>Check out our tumblr page for more content including original art based on our fics! insfiringyou.tumblr.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Masterlist [119]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BTS -Anniversary Present (Jungkook x Young-soon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reflection in the hallway mirror caught her eye as Young-soon closed the front door behind her; the flash of platinum unfamiliar for a moment and startling her before realising what it was. The trip to the hairdressers a week before had taken longer than anticipated and by the time the solution was washed out; its pungent scent having filled her nostrils and the small room to the point of becoming nauseating, she already had her doubts as to whether this had been a good idea. Her tentative suggestion that they change her hair back to its natural, and previously healthy, dark brown was met with protest that it was far too soon, especially if she wanted to avoid substantial hair-loss. Besides, the woman - who was older and, as Young-soon had been reminded several times throughout the salon session, had years of experience with bleach - had reassured her the new style made her look years younger. This was said with a kind of knowing wink which suggested she was both aware of her relationship with the younger Idol and thought she was probably punching above her weight.</p><p>Young-soon’s mood had been sour on the short walk home. She didn’t want to look younger and certainly didn’t think Jungkook wanted her to. She just wanted a change. That and to cover up the few strands of grey which had been slowly, but more obviously, seeping through her hair in the past few years. Her mother had whitened prematurely, and it was only a matter of time…</p><p>Her boyfriend’s reaction, as anticipated, was first of shock, then of lust. He hadn’t said as much, but she knew he welcomed the change as much as her; something unexpected and exciting. It often surprised her to realise how long they had been together and that the relationship had surpassed the lengthy milestone she had set with her most-recent ex. She didn’t think she would keep the dramatic platinum once her roots started to show; at least not long-term, but for now she was enjoying the look. </p><p>Back in the hallway, she relaxed once upon realising it was only herself she was looking at in the circular glass; her own, thirty-something, slightly softening self who still went jogging once a day and drank smoothies for breakfast, but had started to find that even that was not enough to keep the pounds from slowly, but surely piling on around her hips and bottom. She could afford a personal trainer, as Jungkook had visit him three times a week, but knew sooner or later she would have to accept that her metabolism was not once it once was and gaining a few pounds by your thirties was to be expected. She unfastened her work bag; a simple but extravagantly priced Hermès Birkin that Jungkook had gifted her for Christmas the previous year and that she always took extra care not to scratch when she took to work, and removed her phone. </p><p>The living room was eerily quiet; the studio beyond seemingly silent despite the thin beam of light which crept from under the door. Putting her handbag on the sofa, she took a few steps closer and could just make out the lowest of murmurs from within. The noise-cancelling headphones had been her idea; the result of him waking her several times over consecutive nights, her bed half-empty while the studio bustled with the cheery beats of a pop number he had been working on for his new E.P. She didn’t want to moan, but whatever device he was using, likely a freebie from some up-and-coming tech company hoping for free publicity, did nothing to help her sleep pattern. In the end she had phoned Yoongi for advice; the various reviews online were too overwhelming in number to even contemplate taking a stab in the dark on what would count for a decent pair. The older man’s calming tones were reassuring. In fact, he had several pairs that Jungkook could have and would not charge her a thing. Collecting headphones, it seemed, was something of a hobby and, sure enough, his wife had shown up early the next day with a carrier to drop off. The younger woman had shrugged with a sheepish smile when she handed it over, claiming she was just glad he was reducing his collection and no, it was no bother dropping it off. She had a six-week placement at the hospital in Incheon. Like Jungkook, it seemed Yoongi also received a lot of freebies. Young-soon had taken it with a quiet thanks, promptly wrapping it and setting it under the tree along with the gifts for her parents. She would have to rethink what to buy him; not quite stingy enough to try and get away with giving him a hand-me-down. In the end, she settled on a silver tie pin to go with the cufflinks she had bought him the previous year. He had loved both gifts, and was thrilled with the headphones, none the wiser about where they had come from. </p><p>Looking around the living room, her gaze fell to the sofa and the edge of a paper bag concealed down the edge, between the armrest and the wall. Recognising it for what it was at once, she couldn’t help but blush as she eagerly slid it from the gap, untying the ribbon strands which held it fastened at the top and lightly fingering the material inside, resisting the urge at first but eventually unable to stop herself peeping. She easily avoided the receipt which had been carelessly left inside but the bright pink padding of the bra was too bold to miss.</p><p>Jungkook’s mouth opened and closed in a stupefied gesture when she entered the studio. It had taken a minute to notice her above the large monitor and then it had been a task to find the right button to mute the volume on the complex-looking sound system and remove the wireless headphones. She noticed one bud drop to the floor but didn’t think he would notice until later; his gaze fell over her in a way which suggested he was suddenly unaware of his surroundings. The deep crevice of her cleavage was the first to be caressed by his dark eyes, before they trailed lower, to the triangle of sheer fabric between her thighs. </p><p>Young-soon’s heart picked up speed in her chest as Jungkook somehow found his voice, pointing weakly. “You weren’t supposed to find that yet!”</p><p>She smirked, looking down at her half-naked body. It had been a long time since she paid them much attention but she thought she could understand why her breasts had been first to capture his attention. The bright pink push-up cupped her attractively, the lace trim stopping short of her nipples which she was sure he could imagine, just beneath the surface. </p><p>“You left the bag in the living room.” She shrugged easily before gesturing to her garments. “I really like them.”</p><p>If he was disappointed at her finding the anniversary gift a week early, it was soon forgotten. A wide smile grew on his face at her admission and he gulped; Adam’s apple bobbing visibly in his throat as she edged closer to the desk. </p><p>“Can I see the back?” He asked cautiously, his voice already breathless by the time she reached his side.</p><p>Young-soon complied, turning on the spot without hesitation. The G-string left little to the imagination and she welcomed the touch of his hands on her backside as he fondled her in kneady, massagy grasps. “You look really sexy…” He groaned, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband. </p><p>Sensing his restlessness, she turned to face him. “What made you buy them?”</p><p>“Our anniversary…” He answered immediately, gaze dropping in recollection. “I know you’ve been feeling a bit down lately.”</p><p>She felt her heart jolt, both at the sadness in his tone and the look on his face, and lowered herself gently onto his knee. “I’ve not been feeling down…” She reassured him, twisting to look as his hands moved to wrap around her waist, holding her steady. He met her gaze and she shrugged lightly, playing it off. “I just don’t have anything that fits me.”</p><p>“They fit fine.” He protested with a smile. </p><p>“I’m impressed.” She confessed, eyebrow raised. “They’re really flattering, thank you.” Leaning down, she pressed her lips gently against his, their shared peck soft beyond belief but resonating in each of their stomachs when they slowly pulled away. They looked at each other languidly, eyes roaming over the other’s features in appreciation and gratitude; the five years they had spent together, and how close they had come to losing that, remained unspoken between them, but they knew what the other was thinking. Closer at hand and more tangible was the gift he had bought her and soon enough, he found himself reaching for her, pulling her closer until his fingertips skimmed the soft outline of her bra before sliding between her accentuated cleavage, feeling between her breasts. </p><p>“Do you want me to keep it on a bit longer?” She gasped. </p><p> He licked his lips frustratedly as he hooked his digits beneath the band in the centre, tugging at the pink bow which sat comfortably between her cleavage. “Your boobs look perfect.” His voice was horse and, when he nudged aside the underwire to palm her breasts firmly, Young-soon replied with an equally throaty cry. </p><p> “That feels nice…” She murmured, eyes briefly closing as the pads of his fingers brushed the hardening nubs of her nipples. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” Her whimper was swallowed by his own a moment later when she shifted in his lap. </p><p>Jungkook found himself struggling to speak when he finally gathered himself. “Are you sure?” He sounded uncertain and she moved again, grinding her bare arse cheeks against his lap while he squeezed her breasts together, accentuating her visible cleavage beneath the bra in a way which made them both groan.  </p><p>“You’re already getting hard.” She reasoned. </p><p>His open mouth moved to the side of her neck, sighing against her skin. “Because you look so beautiful.”</p><p>“Any other reason?” She tried to sound playful but the feel of his warm breath against her made her feel weak. </p><p>“And because I love you…” He replied sincerely, making her blush before he continued, equally serious. “And you turn me on.”</p><p>Heart thumping madly, she made a point of sliding off his lap and the momentary loss of contact was regrettable for them both. Jungkook’s brow once again furrowed silently, though it smoothed when she turned on her knees and ran a hand slowly along his covered thigh. </p><p>“You turn me on too.” Young-soon confessed, not stopping her motion until she reached the evident bulge in the centre of his sweatpants. “Your cock is so sexy.” She mumbled under her breath, voice raspy and, proving her point, she immediately got to work on the cord which held up the waistband.  “And I love how flushed you get…how big and thick you look…” She uncovered him completely, sliding down the double layer of material to grasp him tightly at the base. Her description seemed to pale in comparison to the sight before her; the head of his cock was dribbling precum by the time she wrapped her fingers around him, staining the otherwise bruised and furiously angry looking head an attractive shade of fuschia. </p><p>“Young-soon…” He gasped. </p><p>She looked up from between his thighs, locking eyes. “Do you like it when I hold you like this?”</p><p>“I like everything you do to me.” He admitted, sounding almost awe-struck as he reached to brush a platinum strand away from her forehead delicately. “Can you suck me now?” His throat was parched and it came out almost a plea. </p><p>She thought for a moment, contemplating the underwear and how much he seemed to like it. The thought of him going to Victoria’s Secrets to buy it for her on his own was both somehow amusing and adorable; a few years ago he would have refused to step foot in an underwear store unless he was sure she would stay by his side throughout. It occurred to her, not for the first time, how much he had grown. She wondered whether he could say the same about her. </p><p>“I have a better idea…” She admitted softly. </p><p>The hiccup-like breath which escaped his lips when she slid her hand up to hold him lightly near the tip made her stomach curl pleasantly, but it was surpassed a moment later when he realised what she was doing. Moving closer to nestle between his thighs, she held out the ribboned band between the deep valley of her cleavage to slip him snugly beneath; his cock cushioned on either side as she slowly moved along him. His eyes widened before closing altogether; neck snapping back at the sensation as she enveloped as much of him as she could between her breasts. </p><p>“You’re so soft…” He pried his eyes open, needing to watch her. </p><p>“Does this turn you on?” A visible shudder ran along his spine at her question and she continued. “Do you want me to keep going?”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>His mouth lulled open, breath caught in his throat when she bowed her head and pursed her lips above him. A long strand of saliva slowly dripped from her mouth onto the flushed tip of his cock and his hips twitched in response to the sight. She eagerly met the movement, opening her mouth against his head when it appeared above the top of her cleavage and closing her lips around it. She tried to watch his expression but found she couldn’t; the angle too awkward, and instead settled in her knowledge that if she could look, she would know the exact face he was currently pulling; his features contorted and wrinkled somewhere between anguish and ecstasy as she sucked his swollen, engorged tip until her neck began to ache and she could take it no more. Reluctantly pulling away, she pushed her breasts back together and worked him quickly for a few minutes, observing his gaspy splutters and the way his brow wrinkled in annoyance as it became obvious he could not quite get there. </p><p>“I don’t want to ruin your pretty bra.” He protested, red faced when she finally looked up. </p><p>“Too late.” She gave a small shrug before asking a more pressing question. “Are you close?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment before he spoke, drifting off. “I don’t think…” </p><p>“Do you want to have sex?” She suggested. </p><p>He shook his head somberly, clearly disappointed in himself. “I’m not sure if I can finish.” He admitted. </p><p>Suddenly concerned, she slowed against him. The smallest glimmer of an unpleasant memory played through her mind and, almost violently, she pushed it aside, knowing it was foolish; that had been long ago. “Are you feeling okay?” She asked. </p><p>He nodded apologetically. “I’m sorry. It’s not you…”</p><p>“I hope not.” She murmured drily, as she carefully untucked him from beneath her bra and waited patiently for him to explain. His dark pupils moved back to her body once she straightened up; roaming over her stomach and breasts, which now shimmered with saliva and precum. </p><p>“You look so sexy.” He whispered in a voice that remained breathless, despite not reaching his high. “It’s my fault.”</p><p>“How do you mean?” She asked, trying to understand. </p><p>A guilty look crept over his face but the feeling of dread she had experienced before did not return; this was an expression she recognised and she felt her cheeks grow pleasantly warm. </p><p>“Before you came home, I…”</p><p>She looked at him blankly. “Masturbated?”</p><p>The crease above his eyebrows deepened. “I was imagining how you’d look wearing the underwear…” He tried to explain flusteredly. “I got carried away…” He drifted off and she watched his eyes drop to the floor, unable to meet her gaze. “Are you mad?”</p><p>The sorry look on his face and the thought of him feeling as though he had disappointed her was too much. Learning forward, she touched his knee warmly, rubbing it beneath her palm to make him look up. “Are you kidding?” Young-soon laughed softly. “It’s kind of sweet…and flattering I guess.” Straightening up, she met his lips passionately and felt the relief flooding through him.  </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d find them tonight.” He confessed when she slowly pulled away and settled back down on the thick-pile rug. “They were for our anniversary…next week.” </p><p>She met his gaze soberly, a playful glimmer glistening in her eye. “You need to find a better hiding place.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>